familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Woodson County, Kansas
Woodson County (standard abbreviation: WO) is a county located in the U.S. state of Kansas. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 3,309. Its county seat is Yates Center. Law and government Although the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 to allow the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with the approval of voters, Woodson County has remained a prohibition, or "dry", county. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.04%) is land and (or 0.96%) is water. Adjacent counties * Coffey County (north) * Anderson County (northeast) * Allen County (east) * Neosho County (southeast) * Wilson County (south) * Greenwood County (west) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 3,788 people, 1,642 households, and 1,052 families residing in the county. The population density was 8 people per square mile (3/km²). There were 2,076 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.96% White, 0.82% Black or African American, 0.87% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.24% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 1.37% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,642 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 7.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.90% were non-families. 33.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.83. In the county the population was spread out with 21.70% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 22.10% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 24.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $25,335, and the median income for a family was $31,369. Males had a median income of $23,950 versus $16,135 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,283. About 10.20% of families and 13.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.20% of those under age 18 and 13.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population (2004 estimate): * Yates Center, 1,488 (county seat) * Toronto, 291 * Neosho Falls, 172 Unincorporated places * Piqua * Vernon * Rose * Batesville * Athens Ghost towns * Defiance * Kalida Townships Woodson County is divided into six townships. The city of Yates Center is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Liberty || 40375 || || 200 || 1 (2) || 223 (86) || 1 (0) || 0.26% || |- | Neosho Falls || 49850 || || 537 || 3 (7) || 196 (76) || 1 (0) || 0.38% || |- | North || 51025 || || 71 || 0 (1) || 167 (64) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Perry || 55475 || || 103 || 1 (2) || 127 (49) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Toronto || 71075 || || 684 || 4 (11) || 167 (64) || 10 (4) || 5.40% || |} Education Map of Woodson County from KDOT (map legend)]] Unified school districts * Woodson USD 366 See also References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official * Woodson County ;Maps * 2000 Woodson County Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * 2011 Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * 2005 Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Woodson County, Kansas Category:Established in 1855